<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing On A Witch's Grave by Taurusattacks78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726775">Standing On A Witch's Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusattacks78/pseuds/Taurusattacks78'>Taurusattacks78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Pride, Protective Siblings, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusattacks78/pseuds/Taurusattacks78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold Summer's day,<br/>A burning Autumn's night,<br/>Hear the cheers and piercing cry,<br/>A soul has died tonight.</p><p>                A curse then left upon the town,<br/>Descendants told it through,<br/>"Beware of those whom are yet to come,<br/>Or so be the curse come true."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing On A Witch's Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Burn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tedrick (last name unknown) of Amesbury,<br/>
thou hast been found culpable of being a witch.</p><p>Witchcraft is the practice of sorcery, particularly dark magic, with the use of ergourious spells,<br/>
and thou, Tedrick (last name unknown), have been convicted of using such magic for the unlawful and sinful act of bewitchment and the seductful charming of men, along with poisoning the minds of this holy community with beliefs of misleading impartiality of individuals from different populaces, coupled with the claims of being caught manipulating fire and have been seen fraternizing with the Devil.</p><p>Accopanied by these contentions, claims and evidence,<br/>
thou have been found guilty and are here by sentenced,</p><p>To death.</p><p>You are to be hanged here today, not at Proctor’s Ledge, but rather in the center of town, for all to see, infront of Amebury's Church, before the eyes of God.</p><p>When the sun sets, after today, this town will no longer be under the Devil's eyes and you will return to hell where you belong."</p><p> </p><p>The crowds deafening cheers echoed through the small town after the Lord Mayor, Theobauld Jhonson, finished reading the sentencing, their voices bouncing off of every home and Church wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What have thou to say for thyself ?"</p><p> </p><p>Struggling against the binds tying his bruised wrists behind his back and kneeling on broken bleeding legs, the witch, Tedrick, looked up from where he was slouched on the wooden stage, lifting his head just enough to look at the faces that stood before him.</p><p>'What a cruel thing to ask', he thought, but even so he tried his damn hardest to plead for mercy, for them to find it in themselves to see that he was not a witch, oh how he begged, but all anyone could hear was the weak muffled cries of the witch that came through the muzzle they had set on his face, tying it tight enough to cut the skin around his mouth, making sure no sound could escape him.</p><p>They laughed in his face as he cried for help, "PLEASE!" He tried to say and asked for forgiveness for whatever he had done to these people to make them suddenly turn their backs on him.</p><p>These people, of whom he had come to think of as friends and family, whom he had given so much to, had taken care of and healed, were now doing nothing to aid his suffering as he had done for them.</p><p>His body ached as he slowly, painfully look up at the person behind him for help as they were currently holding a bloody knife (used to carve a cross in his chest) and cried harder when he was met with nothing but hate and ridicule, so visible in the eyes of the man he once called his love, and who once called him his.</p><p>The Lord Mayor's son, James Johnson.</p><p> </p><p>He let his had fall back down and he let out a heartbroken sob as said man set the collar around his neck and tightened it.<br/>
'They are prolonging this', he realised, chocking on his tears, 'they are enjoying my suffering.'</p><p> </p><p>'Is this the punishment I get for caring?'<br/>
He asked himself as he lifted his head to look at the crowd once more, a difficult task with blurry eyes.<br/>
'Is this the price I pay for love?'</p><p> </p><p>"Swaggerer!"<br/>
"Dunce asse calfe blockhead!"<br/>
"You bastard scum!!"</p><p>His ears burned with the hateful words they spat his way,</p><p>"Devil!"<br/>
"Liar!"<br/>
"Snake!!"</p><p>but the louder their voices grew, the more the heartbreak and pain turned to anger and abhorrence. It was scorching, he hate now forming in his heart, and it grew louder then the voices around him.<br/>
Soon that anger grew to fury, and that fury to pure, unadulterated loathing.</p><p>"I pray to god thou mayest lye above ground," James spoke with disgust, "as blacke as a toade. I hope thou burn hot and slow in hell as thou deserve, witch." And spat at his face.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted in even louder cheers and laughter as he felt cold liquid being poured upon him.<br/>
"Holy Water" the priest had said that morning, and every trickle of of it would have stung his wounds, had he not already gone numb with sorrow moments prior.</p><p>With tears running down his face and blood streaming from the cut on his chest and wounds, he shut his eyes as he let himself lean closer to the ground, forhead almost touching wood, and kept repeating the same sentence over and over in his head, the next thought louder and angrier then the last.</p><p>"How could they?"</p><p>He knew it wasn't the peoples fault, knew it was the priest he filled their minds with lies, the Lord Mayor who told them of his "deceit", but as the sun went lower, night drew closer and the noise of the people grew louder, that thought broke the last remainder of hope and care he had for this town.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, after all the pain and suffering they put him through, everything came crashing down...</p><p>He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the ground began to shake so severely that it almost broke in two, and the sky filled with massive dark clouds as he arched his back and let out an ear piercing, inhuman screech at the heavens that send everyone on the gallows, the Priest, the Lord Mayor, James and the Constabel, flying backwards to the filthy Amesbury ground.<br/>
Oh how their ears burned as each and every one of the town's people fell to their knees and covered their ears to try and block out the din with no success.</p><p>When silence finally fell and the ground went still the people, with bleeding ears and terror, stood and looked back up at the gallows, letting out horrofied gasps and shouts at the sight before them.</p><p>There, in the center of the stage on once mangled legs, stood before their very eyes the dark, looming figure of the witch, head once again lowered and in the dead silence of the now quiet town, they heard his psychotic laugh break through the silence.</p><p>A chill ran down their spines.</p><p> </p><p>"Stulti!" He said, his voice once muzzled by the mask on his face now sounded clears and running water, almost bouncing in their skulls as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Vis autem scire o nequam homo de terra, et ego promitto saltare in sepulcris quo facto! Sis semper calumniam sustinens in mortibus quod tu quoque porta scelus in vitam. Numquam novi pacem ex hoc nunc fructum, ut dicit pythonissam de Ambresburi !!! "</p><p> </p><p>He yelled at the top of his lungs as he faced the floor, speaking so fast in what the people later called "The Devils Tongue" and even later (much, much later) learned it to be Latin.</p><p>They all staggered back at the sheer anger in his voice.<br/>
Each word that fell out of his mouth dripped like poison from his tongue, and as he finally raised his head to look at them they couldn't help but flinch in fear at the sight of his eyes.</p><p>What were once a golden-oak hue, were now the same colour of the torches that burned only moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiots!" He shouted at them, tears still trickling down his face, "Every! Single! One Of You!"<br/>
With each word he said the winds seemed to pick up, howling when it circled them as dark clouds closed further in on Amesbury.</p><p>He let out another sobbing cry that gradually turned into a fit of uncontrolable laughter, "You- You would rather kill the ones that actually care then damn the ones that bring you the most pain."<br/>
His laughter seemed to have been carried by the wind as it to seemed to surround them, there was no escape from it.<br/>
"How- How human!" He cackled out before looking up with a humored sigh, like it had been the funniest joke he'd ever heard, and then snapping back at them, a sudden serious demeanor, eyes cold and heart even colder, but the tension in the air never once subsided, in fact, it only grew stronger at his gaze.<br/>
"How pathetic," he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"But... it is my own fault, I suppose." He sadly looked down at his feet, bruised and bloodied from the fall, as he shook his head. "I should have known better, should have known none of you deserved to be given such love and care... "</p><p> </p><p>He had given them all they wanted and more, had broken a piece of himself so they would know peace, had taken the pain and hurt away so they would never have to know it again...<br/>
again...</p><p>Well now, isn't that a thought?</p><p>It was at that moment the atmosphere filled with a sudden dread as the witch lifted his head, calmly, slowly and they saw a glint, a thought, fill his eyes and then a spark in them as he uttered his next words,</p><p>"So... let me give you something fitting instead."</p><p>He walked forward, as far as the noose would let him, and they all staggered back as he made it right to the edge. He looked up at the final sight of the sun as it finally set, and smirked at the fear so vived in the eyes of the people who were before so cheerful to damn him, and so enthusiastic to see him be hanged, but know? Know he can still see how some of them look at him with defiance, while most others looked upon him with scared, pleading eyes, and usually at that he would show some compassion, some understanding...</p><p> </p><p>Usually.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sky one last time, tears once again began to stream down his face as he silently begged God to help them all*, before he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, for what he knew would be the last time, lowered his head enough that he was facing the ground once more (eyes still closed) and spoke:</p><p> </p><p>**<br/>
"Listen well all who damned me,<br/>
all who dared to curse my name,<br/>
you will know the price for your ignorance,<br/>
but if I am to be killed, than I might as well give you a reason to do it, hm?</p><p>I will not be the last to be hanged or killed without a chance, but yes I will be the first to say that,<br/>
You. Had. Yours.</p><p>You had your chance! But it's to late now for your pitiful excuses, and after today,</p><p>We will all be watching you. </p><p> </p><p>In 300 years, down to the last day,<br/>
Amebury will know a tragedy so great that it will shake England to it's very core,<br/>
for if I am to die today, then a grave darkness will fall on this once "Holy Land", and once that time is up my descendants will return to wreak havoc on this town and finish where I will now start and watch as you all get your do,<br/>
but untill that time comes, where I will once again appea,r this town will suffer every day as time ticks closer to your doom,<br/>
and all my brothers and sisters, who are to fall after today, will know justice for the pain they were caused by such benighted hands and will laugh along at the pain that is to come for them***.</p><p> </p><p>And as for your descendants, well...</p><p> </p><p>                    may God have mercy and their souls."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed out the last words as the town, suddenly coming out from a sort of fear reduced daze, began once again shouting, a knew found anger towards the witch, yelling the constable to "Kill him!" "End his life!" "JUST PULL THE BLOODY LEVER ALREADY!"<br/>
But before the constable could even reach it an unseen force knocked him back off the gallow as once again the town began to shake, and the witches words seem to Echo to every creeks and corner of the town.</p><p>As the town cried in fear and alarm, and a great wind knocked them of their feet, the witch walk back to the center of the gallows and just stared as they struggled with it all.<br/>
This was only the beginning.<br/>
Only the starting point of the long, slow, horrific road yet to come.</p><p>And he'll make sure they hurt through every mile of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Miserere animabus illorum." He whispered, yet they heard him loud and clear.</p><p>The lever of the gallows started to shake with the winds mighty force, and it was only then that the words of the witch finally sink in and some of them tried to climb the gallows to reach the witch or the lever, but did so with fail as they were too knocked off the wooden platform.<br/>
It was only James who managed to reached to lever, and with all his strength tried to keep it steady.</p><p>"May he have mercy on your souls." The wind bellowed, and when the witch finally opened his eyes, glaring down at the ill-omened people of the town of Amesbury England, he pittied their fate as lifted his gaze to the church and muttered:</p><p>"Have mercy on them all."</p><p> </p><p>James then lost his grip on the lever as the wind blew him away and when the ground of the gallows opened the people saw as the witch was hanged to his death, no way to save him, as when the rope pulled back against him they heard a sickening 'crack' emanating from the now swinging corpse.</p><p>The winds then stopped, the ground ceased it's quaking, and the dark clouds parted the show a beautiful starry night, but all that there was in the town was silence as they all stared into the still opened eyes of the Witch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What they failed to notice, however, was the hooded figure fleeing the crowd and disappearing through the dark woods Into the dark, cold night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Because even though they broke his heart, there was a small part of him that still cared for them, he knew he couldn't show them mercy, but begged God to do so in turn.</p><p> </p><p>** (The Scholars had written down his words to the best of their abilities)</p><p>" Listen well all who dared damn my name today,<br/>thine ignorance has a price, and the piper must be paid.<br/>I will not be the last to fall, nor the last to rise,<br/>for from now on thou will always be under the witch's eyes.<br/>In 300 years this town will be set a flame, for death will come as I return to play my witches game.<br/>Till the day comes where I will once again appear,<br/>this town will suffer tragedy as the clock for that day ticks near.<br/>They will all know justice, the ones who are next to fall,<br/>and as for thine descendants,</p><p> </p><p>may God have mercy on them all. "</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>For the pain that is to come to the benighted hands, not the witches.<br/>Just wanted to make that clear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hey guys, welcome to the first part of my Witches Series.<br/>I'm gonna try to update as much as I can.<br/>If you have something on your mind or wanna give some constructive criticism, please leave a comment, and if you like this chapter, please leave a kudos.</p><p> </p><p>This is my contribution to Pride Month, I honeslty wish I knew how to post my art here too, but I'm still learning.</p><p> </p><p>On another note, anyone who is thinking about going out and protesting for the #BlackLivesMatter movement, please be careful, never go to a protest alone and always have the back of your fellow protesters, stay hydrated, stay warm (at night) and stay safe.<br/>Every single one of you out there matter, say it loud enough for them to listen, and keep saying it because this will never be done until they learn that.</p><p>Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>